


Over Easy

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sehun wants Yixing in and on him.





	Over Easy

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 2: **comeplay** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Sehun was on his back in Yixing’s bed, sticky with exertion and clinging to the lithe, equally sweaty body on top of him, splitting Sehun open with his hot, gorgeous cock for the third time today.

‘You feel so good baby, so tight and perfect for ge, you’re gonna make me lose it again,’ Yixing panted into Sehun’s ear. Sehun dug his fingers into Yixing’s scapulas and moaned in anticipation of getting yet another load inside him.

‘Yes, want it gege, please!’ Sehun groaned into Yixing’s sensitive neck as the next thrust hit his prostate. Sehun licked at the sweat accumulating under Yixing’s ear, wanting more of his favorite inside him, to absorb bits of Yixing that could never get on a plane, that he couldn’t get over a video call.

‘Where do you want me this time Sehunnie? Want me to come in you again? Want me to come in your cute mouth, or rub it into your pretty pretty skin?’

Sehun pulled back to look Yixing in the eye and intentionally squeezed around the thick cock inside him, making it twitch. ‘Make me messy gege,’ he said. ‘Wanna feel you all over me.’

‘Yeah baby, gonna coat you inside and out,’ Yixing said, adjusting his hips to hit Sehun deeply in a way he knew would make him come untouched. A dozen thrusts later and Sehun came on Yixing’s dick, wailing as his long cock spit come nearly up to his sternum. 

The needy, rhythmic clench of Sehun’s ass around him drove Yixing over the edge not long after, just giving him time to pull out and aim his hot load across Sehun’s hips and stomach, mingling with the mess already there.

As Yixing milked himself, Sehun hummed contentedly, arching his back and dragging his fingers through their come to smear it higher. Yixing sat back on his heels with a sigh and gently spread Sehun’s thighs apart.

‘You’re leaking Sehunnie,’ he said with a small smirk, gently prodding at the red, puffy rim with a delicate finger.

Sehun frowned up at him, feeling empty. ‘Noooo, plug it up again gege.’

‘Ok baby,’ Yixing soothed as he retrieved the plug from the other side of the bed. He held up the toy expectantly and Sehun opened his mouth as wide as it would go then sucked it in, slurping the come and lube off it with his tongue, and warming it with his little pink mouth.

‘So good for me,’ Yixing whispered, kissing the side of Sehun’s head as he slid the plug out of his mouth and slowly pushed it into Sehun’s needy ass. ‘I’ve got you.’

Sehun didn’t answer, just dragged Yixing down onto the pillow next to him and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
